


Just Once More

by Bookworm4567



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eating out, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lights a sucker for compliments, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: It was supposed to be the one time. It didn't turn out that way.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Just Once More

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a sequel to my other Death Note fic but it works as a standalone, too, I hope you enjoy my latest pervert-berry!

"Ahh...uhn...oh...oh L... _L!"_

It was only meant to happen once.

After the first time-a result of too many sleepless nights and a lot of pent up sexual tension-the two of them agreed that it could never happen again. It was a bad idea, a conflict of interest. How could L remain impartial if he was in a sexual relationship with the prime suspect of his murder investigation?

"Hmm...that feels so...oh my God...ah! _Ah!"_

For a time it seemed that they might actually keep to that agreement. At night they kept as far apart from each other as the chains would allow and during the day L would pretend not to notice how Lights eyes watched him whenever he ran a thumb over his lips and Light would tactfully look away whenever he saw L's gaze linger on his hands as they tenaciously worked at a keyboard. When they spoke, it was always about the case or other trivial things, and not once did they touch on that night when L's lips had been wrapped around something else and Lights hands worked something other than a keyboard.

It was a system. A flawed system but for them it worked. For a while.

"L...L! Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes, right there, right _there_ , oh _God!"_

In fact it only worked for a grand total of three days, when L's body forced him to sleep that night and he had awoken the next morning with Lights warm body wrapped around him and a rock hard boner pressed perfectly against his ass. And that was when their flawed system went completely to Hell.

Before L could even begin to pull away Lights arms were around him and his hot mouth sealed over L's neck, covering it in hot kisses and his tongue lavishing it with wet licks. L had shivered beneath him, his eyes fluttering closed and his cock pulsing in his pants even as he told Light to stop.

_"We-we shouldn't-ah!-th-the case-"_

_"I don't care, I can't take it anymore! I want you, L, please..."_

Please. That was all it took and then L was turning in Lights arms and kissing the hell out of him, sinking into those soft lips like it was his last day on Earth and shuddering under his tongue.

Before either of them knew it they were tearing at eachothers clothes and wrapping themselves around each other so tightly not one centimeter of skin didn't touch. L hitched his leg over Lights hip, buried his hands in his hair and flipped him over onto his back, and before they knew it the teen was crying himself hoarse as L's tongue buried itself between his cheeks and licked his opening, the morning light caressing the pale skin of his bare body and making it almost white.

"Ah L! Oh fuck yes, baby, oh _God yes that feels amaz-AH!"_

L hummed where he was buried in Lights ass and tightened his grip on the teens thighs, his erection burning as he rocked it into the bedspread, desperately trying to relieve some of the pressure. Light cried out again as the hum rippled deliciously through him and brought his hands down to tangle in his messy dark hair.

"L...please...I need you, I need you inside! _Fuck me!_ I need you so bad!"

This wasn't supposed to happen, but damn him L was helpless to stop it as he withdrew and pulled himself up to hover over Lights body. The younger man was gorgeous, the mornings weak light gleaming over him and turning his tanned skin almost gold. Warm hands grabbed his waist, tugging him down desperately, and L allowed himself to collapse onto Light as the teens arms wrapped around his back in a bone-crushing embrace.

Their lips met, and if Light had any issue about where L's mouth had been he gave no protest as his tongue slid into L's warm mouth.

L moaned, grinding his hips into Lights, but before he let himself get too carried away he broke the kiss and pushed himself up in his forearms, looking down at Light's flushed, sweaty visage. Dammit, it was almost enough to make L forget himself completely and just take him!

"I..." he breathed, captured for a moment by the heat and sheer want in Light eyes "We...we need a..."

Light whined, actually pouting as he let his arms fall away from the detectives waist "Go get one. Quickly!"

He did, almost stumbling from the head rush he got from getting up too fast as he went into the bathroom and came out again with what they needed. In no time at all the condom was on and Light was crying out in exstacy as three of L's fingers hit his prostate over and over again.

"Oh God! God yes! L! L! That f-fee-fuck me! Fuck me now! God, I need you!" Light sobbed, bucking his hips desperately, hair damp and eyes wild with desire.

L was feeling a little out of his mind himself as he slicked himself up and hitched Lights legs over his shoulders, the teens heels pressing into his back immediately, desperate for him, and when L finally pushed inside his eyes rolled back in his head as he unleashed an ecstatic moan.

"Oh God, L, that's it... _uuuh!"_

L smiled, finding it funny how Light-stoic, in control at all times _Light_ -gave into his emotions so easily when they did this, never holding anything back. It was quite beautiful to behold, and it was all his. Possessive desire surged through him and he drew his hips back, then rammed completely into Light with one hard thrust.

Light threw his head back, fisted the pillows in his hands, and screamed in euphoria. L thrust into him again and it sharpened into a cry of pure bliss.

Grinning, L leaned down and pressed his lips to Lights ear "You're so vocal, Light, I ne-never knew it would be so ea-eas-oh _fuck_ -so easy to make you scream for me."

Light whined, bringing his hands up to cup L's face, but the detective resisted his kiss for now.

"You look so good like this. Desperate-" he gave a hard thrust and Light cried out "-passionate-" another and the teen was howling "-completely lost to your desire! It's qui-quite beautiful, actually..."

"L!" Light clenched his eyes shut as his face flushed further "I-I-I-I'm gonna...if-if you-I cant-!"

_Hm, so he's susceptible to compliments, is he? That's useful._

Lowering his legs L wrapped them around his hips and grabbed Lights shoulders to flip them so that he was on his back with Light on top. The boy blinked, surprised by the sudden change, but when he looked down to see L laying beneath him, his eyes darkened in pleasure.

L grinned, and rested his pale hands on Lights tanned hips.

"I want to see you" he breathed as he began to move the teens hips in a rhythm that made them both gasp "I want to see how your body looks when you come, I want to see it happen with my cock buried inside you"

Light's breathing stuttered, and he grabbed onto L's knees as the detective began to buck in earnest, broken moans spilling from his lips as he hit his prostate over and over again. He began to pant, digging his nails into L's knees and his face screwing up as he came closer and closer to his finish.

L grunted, digging his fingers into Lights hips and bringing him down harder and harder, grunting as that tight passage clenched on him. He was so close, so close he could feel it burning him! He just needed one thing.

Reaching up he cupped Lights face in one hand. The teens eyes flew open, locking onto L's, and his breath hitched at their intensity. L's lips parted as Light clenched on him, grinding on him so hard he was sure to bruise as the teen chased his finish, and L breathed:

"Show me, Light!"

_"Ah fuck!"_

That husky murmer was a catalyst, and L cried out as Lights passage clenched on him so tight and his entire body locked as he came, his come spattering across L's chest and his abdomen clenching as he fell forwards and cried out, one hand slamming onto the pillow right beside the detectives head. Seeing Light in the throes of his orgam, so beautifully raw and out of control, brought L over the edge himself. His back arched off of the bed as he emptied himself into the tight heat of Lights body, his hands leaving his hips and gripping his ass hard in his hands, crying out the teens name in pleasure.

For a while the two stayed that way, Lights body hovering over L's as the two of them panted for breath. Lights eyes were closed but L's were open, watching him, the sight of the teen utterly wrecked filling him with pride. Eventually Light opened his eyes, naturally finding L's grey ones, and the teen gave him a small, tired smile.

Something fluttered in L's chest at that, something he wasnt sure what to name. Eventually Light eased himself off of the detectives spent cock, both of them hissing at the sensation, and situated himself beside him L. After pulling off the condom and tying it off tue detective threw it into the trash can next to the dresser (it was on the other side of the room but he was an expert marksman) and as he lay back down he felt Light shift beside him, his body language uncertain.

Smiling softly, L rolled his head towards his lov-bedmate and reached out an arm in invitation, chuckling when Light immediately snuggled up to his side and wrapped his arms around his waist, his head resting over his heart.

"Shut-up"

L kept grinning, running his hands through Lights sweaty hair and over his back "I didn't say anything"

Light made a disgruntled noise and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence, Light tracing patterns on L's chest and L stroking the teens hair and neck. After some time, Light spoke again, uncertainty colouring his voice.

"So...I, uh...um..."

L traced a thumb over his cheek, asking the question even though he already knew his answer "What is it?"

"...You're gonna tell me that this can't happen again, aren't you?"

L didn't reply at first, and Light sagged against him in disappointment. Strictly speaking, that was what he _should_ say, every professional bone in his body told him to call this off right now, once had been bad enough! Light was the prime suspect of the Kira murder investigation, for Gods sake.

However.

"Well, I _should_ " L mused, and he felt Lights breathing hitch "But since it has been a rather ineffective method of preventing... _this,_ I don't really see the point in attempting it again" he sighed deeply, twining a lock of Lights hair around his finger.

The teens chin moved across his chest and L looked down to meet his eyes, the hope in them was almost child-like "So...what're you saying?"

L smiled gently, then lifted the hand that was stroking Lights back up to cup his face and pull him close.

"Light" he breathed just before their lips met "I'm not saying anything at all..."


End file.
